


Falling Into A Different Destiny; What If Version

by Harrish6



Series: Forced God of Destruction Error [6]
Category: Dragon Ball, Nerd And Jock AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU To All Their Stories, Asperger Syndrome, BAMF Errors, Blind Character, Delusion Needs So Many Hugs, Depending On The Error The Story Can Change Big Time, Different Multiverses, Disability, Falling Into A Different Destiny AU, Fate & Destiny, Fate is a bitch, Flaw Is Taking No One's Shit, Glitchy Is Pure And Needs To Be Protected, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Learning Disabilities, Nerd and Jock au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shears Belongs To JuneTheGlassesBearer, Special education, Static Is Lazy Until He Isn't, Stories Done In Parts, They Were Nice Enough To Let Me Us Their OC For My Stories, screw fate, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6
Summary: Destiny loved their chosen child more than anything or anyone. He fought for his own destiny no matter what, fought against Fate. It was hard to watch him fight and fight, yet get nothing in return. Hard to watch him just take all the pain when he could have better, no matter how he acted like it didn't affect him.Then, a chance opened up. Seeing it as a opportunity, Destiny gave a push. They would see their chosen child happy if it was the last thing they did. Hardships and pain will come, as destiny is never a easy path to take no matter which direction you chose to go down, but Destiny would be damned if Fate won.Error will chose his own destiny, will make his own, no matter where he ends up at. No matter what version goes. Destiny will make sure of that.Fate be damned.(I do not own the Shears or Error, I only own my versions of him, this story and any OCs unless stated otherwise. This here are a bunch of stories where one of my other Versions of Error fell into another Multiverse/World instead of Erratum.)





	1. Destroyer Meet Broken Destroyer - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Delusion accidentally fell into the VOID instead of the random AU, panicking and having no control of their magic. Because of this, Destiny interfered like they did with Erratum in HWHBB, sending Delusion to another Multiverse so that he can get help and heal. I will be calling Delusion, 'Error' in this. As he is the only Error here, I will be calling him by his actual name and not the nickname unless stated otherwise. But keep in mind, this is Delusion - Become Mine And Mine Alone!Error- not Erratum; HWHBB!Error and FaiDD!Error. Delsuion has a differences to Erratum besides the obvious. For example, Delusion is shorter than Erratum.

_-The powerful colors of red faded into black, making him freeze as the fight he was having suddenly stopped. The one he was fighting having faded as glowing blue strings started to fall and come from everywhere. The Strings coming and wrapping all around him, forcing him in place._

_He struggled, trying to get out of the strings. Yet was shocked to find that he couldn't move, the strings much stronger then they looked to be. Then, a cry sounded out. One broken, filled with pain and fear. A plea of something that made his ears stand up on edge. The strings started to fade, weakening and glitching out of existence. Leaving nothing but darkness._

_Taking a step forward, he soon found himself walking in something wet._

_Eyes shooting down, he was met with blood. Little things floating in the dark red liquid. A soft whisper soon sounded out, echoing in his head. Head tilting, he was shocked to find a hand reaching out to him. Head jerking up, another was looking down at him, hanging from the strings. Blood oozing off the other, as they hanged. Eyes unseeing begging for mercy._

_Static overtook him, making everything around him fuzz and slur around, the broken eyes never leaving him._

_"Please! I beg of you! Help Err-!"-_

***D E S T R U C T I O N - P A I N***

Lord Beerus's, God Of Destruction of Universe 7 and known Destroyer of Planets, eyes shot open at the sudden feeling of destruction that was not his own. Yet, it was the how high the power levels was, and how fast they were dropping. It almost felt like someone was dying, that they were in massive pain.

Like someone was begging for help.

"What the hell is going on!?" Beerus growled to himself. Anger and confusion welling up inside of him. A sliver of worry of worry coming to life in him. Destruction was not meant to feel such a way.

Snarling, Beerus flew as fast as he could out of his room, following the lowering power levels. The lower life force. Like hell someone was going to die in his home! The only way that is going to happen is if he's the one doing the killing!

In another room, Whis froze. Slowly he lift his head to look out the window. "Oh, my..." Waking to the window, he called his staff to him. "Who could have done something so cruel?"

**_-With Error-_ **

The broken Destroyer had no idea how long he fell for. All he knew was the pain that was overtaking him. Pins and needles stabbing his bones, fire and burning taking over all his senses. It was all it took him not to scream out when he back slammed into the ground at last.

Blood poured out of him, dust flaked off like it was snow. Moving just made his bones break even further. He could feel his own magic trying so hard to heal him, but failing. It hurt. Everything hurt! Tears came out, his eyes stringing and the sockets cracked even further. Gasping and whimpering, Error fought to move his hands. 

He wanted to get up. He needed to move. The creator would find soon. Beating him even more with no Mercy of death coming to take him. Error needed to move, needed to leave. Not being able to see where the threats were coming from. He needed-!

***D E S T R U C T I O N - A N N O Y A N C E - F R U S T R A T I O N - T I R E D - W O R R Y***

Harshly sobbing out, Error tried to crawl away. Mind twisted and confused as to what is going on. He could feel something coming, but couldn't tell what. Magic levels were too low and the person too far for Error to tell what was going on.

The glitching skeleton never noticed when the newcomer touched down.

Whatever Beerus was expecting, this was not it. A broken and mangled skeleton that was a few inches taller than himself - _not counting his ears_ \- laid before him. Wearing a torn jacket, a barely there red sweater, dark pants, missing and a tattered scarf, the skeleton looked like he had been in the fight of his life. Blood pooling under and all around the skeleton, making Beerus's nose twitch at the metallic smell. Taking a step forward, Beerus froze when the dark skeleton's skull snapped up with a sickening crack.

Eye sockets cracked, scarred and broken stared in his direction. Inside the sockets were a darken red, no eyes in sight. Only ERROR signs overtaking the whole inside of the eye sockets. Blue tears were falling, yet it seemed like the other had tears marks tattooed on his face. Blood was smeared all over his face, mixing in with the tears, and was that...dust flaking off?

Glancing down to the blood, Beerus's eyes widened as it hit him.

_-Eyes shooting down, he was met with blood. Little things floating in the dark red liquid. A soft whisper soon sounded out, echoing in his head. Head tilting, he was shocked to find a hand reaching out to him. Head jerking up, another was looking down at him, hanging from the strings. Blood oozing off the other, as they hanged. Eyes unseeing begging for mercy.-_

Static overtook him, making everything around him fuzz and slur around, the broken eyes never leaving him.

_-"Please! I beg of you! Help Err-!"-_

_'A prophetic dream? So soon after the first?'_ Beerus frowned in thought. _'Or was it something more? Something less?'_ Ignoring the blood, Beerus walked to the fall skeleton. squatting down, Beerus reached out to poke the other.

As soon as the nail touched the cracked skull, a burst of Destruction pulsed out. Negativity and so much pain echoed out and into Beerus. The God flinched back, never having felt so much pain in his life. It rattled him.

It was impossible. Only a God of Destruction should have such power. Just who was this skeleton?

 **"n _00000_ -NO!"** The skeleton groaned out painfully, clawing at the ground. **"M-MErc-c-Y...."** Coughing out blood, the skeleton tried his hardest to move. Bones cracking even further. The precious powerful aura dying a quick death. It was as if the other had used all his strength in that last ditch effort.

Without though, Beerus flared his own power, his own aura. Instead of screaming more, the skeleton went quiet. Stilling, tilting his head as if hearing something.

"Lord Beerus, it seems you found our new guest!" Beerus jerked his head around, glaring up at the floating Whis. "My, my....Why would someone torture another like this?" Whis sighed out, one hand coming to his cheek. "Well, at least he seems to like you Lord Beerus."

"What are you-?!" Beerus started to say as he turned back to the skeleton, only for the words to die in his throat.

The skeleton was looking up at him with unseeing eyes, a shaking and broken hand reaching out to him.

Error could feel the negativity, the destruction all around him. Yet, it wasn't coming from himself. No, it was coming from something - _someone_ \- in front of him. Negativity was safe. Destruction was safe. Creation was what lead to his pain, the Creator creating new ways to hurt him. Destruction would keep him safe, it always has.

Error needed to move. Error needed Destruction.

Error wanted to be safe for once, to get help.

If....If he calls out for help just one more time. Just one finale time...would someone finally answer? Or would he be left as always, his cries going unanswered like usual? Reaching out a hand, willing it to move and softly whimpering at the pain, Error called for help.

The first time he had called since before he became the Destroyer.

**"H-H...H..He-elp....."**

Beerus gulped at the cry, the plea and beg that it was. Hesitating, Beerus slowly grabbed onto the shaking hand. The skeleton froze, glitching harshly, and then smiled through the blood.

Whis put a hand to his mouth, humming silently. The skeleton's aura, what little there was with all the pain there, was reaching out to Lord Beerus's. Whether Lord Beerus knew it or not, his own aura and power was reacting to it. The God's destruction and own negativity was wrapping around the skeleton, much like a blanket would.

 _'Hmmm, was this your plan?'_ Whis smiled softly, closing his eyes. _'Or, was this unintentional? Only time will tell it seems.'_

"Whis."

Opening his eyes, Whis smiled at his Lord. Who was still squatting down, back to Whis, and holding onto the skeleton's hand. "Yes, Lord Beerus?"

"Go get a room ready." Beerus commanded, eyes not leaving the skeleton in front of him. There was something nagging at his mind. Not just the dream, but something as a whole about the skeleton. "The healing supplies as well."

"I will at once Lord Berrus." Whis confirmed with a smile. "Do you want me to carry him?" The blue skinned angel asked.

"No. I will." Beerus answered, shifting to pick up the other. Having to let go of the other's hand, Beerus did not expect the scream of distress to come from the other. Moving quickly, Beerus lifted the taller one in his arms. Once settled against him, the skeleton shivered but stopped screaming. Whimpers and near silent pleas of mercy came from the broken skeleton's lips. Beerus looked down at the skeleton in his arms, eyes sharpening at how splintered and broken the bones were. The skeleton's legs looking like they were just holding on by a tiny string.

"Whis, go on ahead. I'm going to have to walk back. Teleportation might cause more injuries for all I know." Beerus sighed out, eyes going down in annoyance. "The room better be ready by the time I get back there." Beerus glared at the taller angel.

"Of course, Lord Beerus." Whis agreed, starting to fly back right away.

"I hear you, I hear you! There's no need to cry anymore, I'm going to help you! Tch! You're just going to hurt yourself more by doing that...." Whis heard his Lord saying as he flew off, making him giggle.

 _'My, first Lord Beerus wakes up before his alarm was set, and now he is trying to help someone else in his rough way.'_ Whis chuckled to himself, finding amusement in it all before worry overtook it. Eyes narrowing in seriousness, smile dying, Whis wondered to himself.

_'Destruction came off the other, much like Lord Beerus's. So, the real question is, who could be that strong enough to harm another God of Destruction so? Who can blind a God? Why land here?'_

So many questions, so little time.

**_-Two Hour Later, Spare Bedroom-_ **

"So, Whis?" Beerus asked, stepping into the bedroom turned healing room. "What's the damage?"

"My magic will not work on him, so we have to do this the old fashion way." Whis groaned out, recalling how the skeleton had vomited all the magic up, worsening all the injuries and making the poor skeleton cry in pain. "I wrapped him up as best as I could, and dressed him up in something light and easy as to not make the injuries worse. For some reason, he is calmer with you aura and Ki around him."

"About that, how is he about to feel my Ki." Beerus hummed, walking up to the bed. Bandages tainted with red all around the bed. The skeleton was now wearing a simple and loose white nightgown, bandages all over the skeleton. Splints for the broken bones - such as the legs - were fixed on the skeleton as well. Eye sockets now covered with bandages, red seeping through the white cloths. "Only other Gods are suppose to be able to feel my Ki."

"Ah, that is because Lord Beerus," Whis started to explain, glancing to said Lord. "this skeleton here is a God."

Beerus's head snapped up to look at Whis. Eyes narrowing in thought, Beerus had to admit that it did have weight to it...yet..."How is it possible? The only thing I felt other than pain was destruc-" Beerus stilled, mouth falling open as it hit him.

"Yes, you felt it too. Destruction was all around him." Whis nodded, looking to the sleeping skeleton sadly. Even in sleep, the skeleton was softly crying from all the pain. "This here is another God Of Destruction. But not one I have ever seen or heard of. Unless there is a new Universe that had been made...which there hasn't been."

With a blink, Beerus walked to the side of the bed. Watching as the skeleton twitched and whimpered, suddenly shifting to come closer to where Beerus stood. With a blank face, Beerus place a hand on the skeleton's covered skull. The skeleton froze, than relaxed.

"....Whis, use you magic." Beerus eventually commanded, not removing his hand.

"Are you sure, Lord Beerus?" Whis asked, looking to his Lord with a blink. "My magic might cause him some distress...."

"I'll cover him with my Ki. It seems to calm him for whatever reason." Beerus stared down at the skeleton, a confused frown on his face. "It's time to unravel this mystery."

"Alright Lord Beerus." Whis summoned his staff, the orb on the staff growing in size. Seeing this, Beerus flared his Ki, covering the skeleton in it. Said skeleton shifted.

Error frowned, feeling two different energies covering him. It...felt off. Destruction was there, but so was something else. it...It didn't hurt. Yet....yet...no. He was so tired. Ignore it. ignore it all. Just sleep. Sleep sounded so good to Error. He hasn't slept in years. Destruction would protect him. Yes. Sleep.

"Hmmm....It seems he is not from our Multiverse." Whis hummed out, not all too shocked at this. Having never saw or heard about another God of Destruction meant that either this God was brand new - and with injuries like that, it was impossible - or came from a far off place. "I'll have to dig up his memories. He'll see them too, so he might lash out..."

"Do it." Beerus commanded, hand still on the other's skull. He tensed, ready for anything.

Or, he thought he was ready for anything.

Needles to say, after all was said and done, there were new holes that needed filling up and a few planets that had been destroyed by a very angered God. All Whis could do was wait and watch, taking care of the skeleton-No, Error was what he was called. Such a different Destroyer, one made to destroyer whole Universes even. It made Whis excited for when Error would wake up, he had so many questions.

Beerus, meanwhile, wanted to either find a way to destroy all those who would dare insult him like this, or demand why this Error would let this go on. He destroyed whole universes, he should be able to kill them all for such a insult!

"How dare such low-life forms treat a God of Destruction as such! Forced or not! I'll destroy them all! I'll make them regret paying me such a insult!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see Beerus being happy that a God of Destruction was treated as such. While not knowing Error at the moment, he would be insulted that someone - more than one person in fact - would even think about doing such a thing. It's insulting to him, and he would lash out in his anger. In more ways than one.
> 
> Just like I showed above, at the start. Beerus got a different dream as Delusion was the one landing in his Universe/Multiverse. The dream would be different if say Static or Glitchy landed in the Universe/Multiverse.


	2. My Dear Sewing Teacher - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error and Shears are already lovers/DateMates here. This is set sometime after the confession chapter.
> 
> Not a lot of dialog at first as I have to set everything up. But more will come in later in the chapter.
> 
> Some things are going to stay the same no matter what too.
> 
> For example: The misunderstandings, Erratum becoming a teacher, Nightmare having a crush on Erratum and the students loving Mr. Erratum will be the same. Just a few examples.
> 
> He will be keeping the name 'Erratum', instead of 'Flaw' which is his usual nickname. I did this to show how much the same and different it would be, even with the names. As there is no other 'Erratum', he would still choose that name as SS!Error is much like HWHBB!Error, only with a few minor - and some big - changes. They are the most similar out of all my Errors. I might go back and change it later though, we'll see. His middle name will be 'Flaw' though. That way I can still call him Flaw in the notes still and so can others if they want to. If I do change it, I'll give you all a heads up after I do it, just to let everyone know.
> 
> And some things are going to be WAY different, but that's a given.
> 
> It's going to be so much fun, let me tell you.

It was supposed to be a great day.

"ERROR!"

Error had it all planned out too. He actually took time planning everything, just wanting it to be great for his DateMate one day to be SoulMate.

**"ShEaRS! STAy bAcK!"**

He had stolen a huge sack of gold with the plan to take Shears out for a date. While Shears had a lot of money on him - His sleeves are like a black-hole filled with red bags of money, Error swears this up and down. But Error's pockets are the same, only with items instead of money, so he can't say anything. - Error wanted to be the one to pay, the one to provide. It was his duty as a DateMate and Lover to do so.

He had seen other couples and lovers do the same through his portals, so he wanted to do the same. To take Shears out, just to the two of them and to shower him in the love that he deserves. With not a lot of options, Error decided to take Shears to Underswap and, maybe after that, to a post-pacifist run but in another country then where the Monsters come out, that way they wouldn't run into any familiar Monsters or for Error to ruin the whole thing by causing mass panic. Error had just stolen so much gold just in case, it wasn't like he knew how much things were priced. Most others wouldn't sell him anything, but he wanted money so that he didn't have to waste time stealing everything unless he had to. They also could go out to eat too for once if they went aboveground later on or even just in Underswap.

"BRO! STEP BACK!"

"INK, PLEASE STOP THIS!"

So, there they were in Underswap, having a quick chat with the Swap Bros - _Honey still looking at him so saddened and looking like he wanted to say something but can't and Berry gushing at them, while Shears for some reason was clinging on his arm and pouting at Berry. Error decided not to question it._ \- before going on their date, only for a certain creator came along with some company.

Error had moved quickly, hiding Shears behind a building as there was no time to make a portal and go through it. Protecting Shears and getting his love out safely and soundly was his main concern. He didn't know how Inky knew where he was, he didn't care to know right now, all his mind on was finding a way to get Shears out of the war zone sooner rather then later.

The fight was a blur to Error. He fought like a Monster possessed. Instincts demanded and roared at him to get ride of the threats to his. Honestly, for the first time ever, Error didn't hold back against Inky. While usually, he didn't fight too hard when Inky and him fought over destroying AU's, it didn't matter. Fate has given him his job and he had to do it, even if Fate's favorite child said no. But now? Even with Fate against him, Error would sooner tear apart Inky then let anything happen to his Shears.

More skeletons had came pouring in while Error fought Inky. It got to the point where Error didn't care all that much. But apparently a lot of Sanses cared that Error was pretty much whaling on their precious creator, even though he was the one who started the fight just because Error was standing in one of the his AU's.

After some time - _Error doesn't know how much time had passed. All he could think of was **'Protect. Kill. Get. Rid. Of. Threat.'** , and the screams and yelling was mostly white noise at that point._ \- apparently one of the Sanses thought it would be a good idea to make a portal into the VOID.

Made it right in the ground, right under where Error was fighting Inky.

Just in time when Inky slammed him down with his paint brush.

It was only when Error was in the VOID did he realize what was going, and by then it was too late.

The blackness over took just about everything. The hunger roaring out as Error fell in, static echoing all around him. He could see Inky's horrified shocked face getting smaller and smaller as he fell in. SOUL pounding, all he could do was laugh. Tears started to come out, floating up as he dropped further and further into the hungry abyss.

Error had finally been _happy_. He had Shears. His lovely and loving DateMate and one day to be SoulMate. He had a lover, a start to a family. Now all that was being taken away from him forcibly. His reason for living, his meaning to going on was being torn away from his grasp forever now. Fate truly does hate him more then anything, don't they? The only Mercy here was that it was him dying, being torn apart and scattered across time and space, and not Shears. Shears deserves better anyway. With Error gone, Shears would find someone better.

But while Error came to accept his Fate, Shears did not.

When the fight broke out, Shears had listened to Error and stayed out of the way. He watched in horror as the fight went on, a war. While in awe in Error's strength, blue tears wouldn't stop falling from his eyes. Seeing Error get hurt more and more made him want to scream out, but he couldn't.

Error fought like a Monster possessed. No matter how many times he was hit, how many times he was pushed, he never fell. Error moved like a blur, taking down so many and beating the Creator down. Shears knew in his SOUL that Error was not fighting for himself, but for Shears. It made him saddened yet so happy. To know that Error would protect him, but yet not himself.

Then, the VOID came out. A fool made a portal to the VOID.

The static over took everything, hunger unlike any other pulsed out of the VOID.

For the first time, Error fell.

And Error was falling into _it_.

Shears was moving before he even knew what was going on. Ignoring the screams of Berry and Honey, the voices and cries of the other Monsters, hands reaching for him, the Voice screaming at him for doing this, Shears made a beeline for Error. All he could see was Error slowly falling into the VOID.

If Shears would to die, he would die with Error.

It was only luck that had kept Shears safe from the fight, and it was luck that made sure that Shears got to the VOID in time to dive in after Error.

Error shook his head in denial, eyes wide and horrified at the sight of Shears diving in, falling out and reaching out for him. Soon, two sets of tears were floating up, Shears falling into Error's hold. Holding onto his love close, Error chanced a look up just as the VOID closed.

Screams of regret sounded out, Inky's face looked stricken and horrified.

Then, the VOID closed.

Closing their eyes, they held on tight one another as they faded and started to scatter across time and space, hoping to at least be scattered together. Passing out was a mercy.

But before they passed out, two muffled voices sounded out. One cooing at them, another laughing. Not making out any words as everything faded into nothing for them.

Shears's was Luck's little golden chip. Luck had hidden Shears away from Fate, as Luck and Shears had cut Fate's threads from Shears. Shears was Luck's golden gambling chip, the one who would cause massive amounts of chaos. Then, Error came along, making Luck and Destiny team up for once in their lives.

Error is Destiny's chosen child. Error had always fought Fate, choosing Destiny unconsciously instead. Destiny had loved Error for so long, but could not do anything. Not with Fate pulling all the strings. But this? This was not in Fate's designs, meaning that it was now in Destiny's every changing web.

Both Destiny and Luck reached out. Destiny reaching out to hold their chosen child, Luck reaching out and laughing at how chaotic everything is.

When the two skeletons awoke once more, it would be free from Fate.

_Finally._

Finally, the both of them would be safe and so would they be.

No longer does Fate have a hold on any of them anymore.

Luck and Destiny have cut Fate's threads off of them all.

_"Oh my child, you have changed your **destiny**. I will no longer let Fate's threads be on you. From now on, your choices are your own. Your future is your own. Your life is your own. Your destiny is your own. I love you so much my child, know this."_

_"Hahahaha! My little **lucky** golden gambling chip is so entertaining~! Oh man, this is going to be so fun! A new game to play and a new bet to place! Hahaha! All the chaos, I wish I could see Fate's face right now! I won the whole potluck!"_

**_-Nerd And Jock Multiverse-_ **

Waking up in a dark alleyway was not something Error expected. Not after falling into the VOID and being scattered across time and space. Only death, real death and not that Grim Reaper Sans. Oblivion maybe. Unless this was a alleyway in Hell or some sort of purgatory, then everything would have been just as he imagined it would be, when he was still actively trying to die that is. He hasn't tried to off himself since meeting Shears though. Sadly, yet happily, this was easy to prove it was a normal alleyway in one simple way.

Shears was waking up in his arms. Shears was still within his hold.

Error knew there was no way that Shears would end up in Hell or purgatory, so something else must be at play here. Never mind that he could hear cars and noises of people going about their way, even though looking up at the dark sky told him it was either late or very early morning.

"...Er....Error...?" Shears mumbled, slowly coming to. "....W-What...is...?"

**"i hAvE NO FuCKinG cluE."** Error bluntly stated. It showed how out of it Shears was for not lightly scolding him for his language. Error slowly sat up, holding Shears to his chest and shifting the other so that he was sitting in his lap and leaning on his chest. Error made sure to get no blood or dust on the smaller. **"WE fElL iNtO tHE VOID....riGHt? i WaSn'T haLlUciNatinG tHAT?"**

"Yes, we did." Shears answered, finally opening his eyes. Looking around, his eyes eventually went up to look up at Error, only to freeze. "Error..." Shears breathed out in awe, shock, and happiness. "Those horrible threads are gone!"

It was shocking to Shears to see the threads gone from around Error's neck. Shears could see the Threads of Life on others; meaning that he could see everything from Fate's Threads and Strings to one's SOUL'S Threads. Everyone had Threads coming from them, all in the main seven SOUL colors. Everyone had those traits after all, but the more they have of that trait, the brighter it is. You can get all the other traits from mixing the main ones after all, making the SOUL it's color. The Threads around one's neck was Fate's Threads, showing how much power Fate had over the individual, how much Fate controlled them.

Fate had more then just Threads on Error's neck. There were tons of Threads and strings around Error's neck, looking to be choking him. Some of the Threads and Strings were broken, frayed as if burned and strained. Some had looked to be on their last strand, yet there were so many on him. It showed how much Error had fought Fate, how much control Fate had over Error. And while Shears had been able to cut Fate's Threads off himself, he couldn't do the same to Error. It broke his SOUL to see how much Fate pulled and choked his dear Error, while he could do nothing to help.

Yet now, the Threads were _gone_.

_Fate's_ Threads were gone.

Error was finally _free_.

Light blue tears come down Shears's face, pure joy written all over his face. Reaching up, Shears cupped Error's face with his smaller hands. "Fate's Threads are gone....My dear Error, you are finally _free_!"

Error nearly went slack in shock, but was able to stop himself from crumbling on top of Shears. Raising a shaking hand, the hand suddenly froze before making a sharp slashing motion.

A small portal opened up, showing numbers, symbols and letters.

Error read the Codes in front of him. This lone world was the whole Multiverse. No AU's, no creator, no destroyer. Inbuilt balance. Magic was weaker inside Monsters, Monsters were also never trapped underground. Magic does exist, but not to the levels that Error is used to. Attacking magic seems to be all the way gone, almost gone that is, and even then the magic that is left is weaker then his. It was almost like how Shears was, but not quite as others still can use magic. Healing magic is not as advanced as they use machines, but it is still better then the attacking magic which is almost gone.

It seems not being trapped Underground had taken away from the magical development of Monsters, as they used technology like humans do throughout the years. There is still magic and magical items of course, but nothing to the likes Error has seen in his Multiverse. Weaker but still there.

It was a weird Multiverse for sure....yet still this meant...

Shears watched Error's face. Watched how his eyes searched the Codes, stone-faced. Then....tears. With a gasp Shears watched as tears started falling down Error's face, a smile working it's way up. Quickly wiping away the tears, Shears couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Free.

They were finally free, something they had once only been able to dream about.

Truly, they were so _lucky_.

**"thIS ISn'T OUr mUltiVErSE."** Error whispered with so many emotions, one arm wrapped around Shears and his free hand still up by the portal showing the Codes. **"We'VE bEEn ScaTTEREd aCrOSS TiME...iNtO a NEw mUlTivERsE. tHERE ARE NO aU'S, JuSt tHIS WoRLD."** Error laughed, it sounded a bit hysterical. **"ThE balAncE IS INbuIlT....TheRe'S a 'ERRoR' hErE. NO oThER shEaRS thOUgH FrOM whAT i CAn REaD."** Error used his free hand to grab onto one of the hands on his cheeks, moving it to his lips to plant a soft kiss on the palm of the smaller hand. **"yOu TRuLY aRE ONe oF a kIND ShEaRS."**

"Ffuffuffuff~!" Flushed, Shears giggled. Then a worried frown over took his face. Eyes looking to the many wounds on his dear lover. "Are you alright my dear?"

**"i wiLL BE."** Error sighed, tears finally gone for the both of them. He glanced to the Codes once more, eyes watching the rapid changing symbols.

Following the taller's line of sight, Shears frowned up at the small portal. "What shall be done now Error?"

Error hummed, tilting his head. **"i CaN EnTER uS INtO THE coDEs. GivE uS a PapER traIL."** Error twitched, glancing down to his small lover. **"WE nEeD tO makE uP a PAsT foR US boTH. I NEEd a NEw nAME, tHERE iS alREaDY a ERRoR hERE. YoU'LL nEEd a LAsT namE aT lEaST, AS ThERE is NO ShEaRS hERe."** Error listed off, pausing to think on what else was needed. **"AfTER tHAt, i'LL SeLL tHE gOLD i hAVE ON mE. We'LL finD a PLAcE tO staY AND dO WhAT WE CAN wiTH WhaT WE hAVe. i'LL sTeaL IF iT coMEs DOwN tO iT."**

"My gold is your gold." Shears reminded the glitch, letting go of the taller's cheeks and dropping his free hand that wasn't being held by Error. "Do with it as you please."

Shaking his head in negative, Error frowned. **"SaVE iT. WE'LL uSe WhaT i HAvE fiRsT."**

Shears knew there was more Error wasn't saying, but let it be for now. hey had more pressing matters to deal with. "As you wish. Now, what is the name of my lover?" Shears shyly smiled up at the dark skeleton. The taller flushed yellow, glancing away.

**"i'Ll...gO BY ERRaTuM."** Error, now Erratum, eventually stated. **"iT IS sIMilAR TO mY oLD nAmE. FULL namE....ErRaTUm FlaW MiScALCulaTIon."**

"My dear Erratum." Shears tried out the new name, letting it roll off his tongue. "Yes, yes, Erratum has a nice ring to it!" Shears giggled, smiling brightly up to Erratum. "A strong, handsome name for my strong and handsome lover~"

**"AnD WhAT IS tHE namE oF mY EnchanTinG LovER?"** Erratum asked with a chuckle, making Shears flush pink.

"Hmmmm..." Shears frowned, looking up to Erratum in question. "I do not know....What do you think my dear Erratum?"

**"i ThINk....maYBE 'SuREdDO' For YOUr lASt naME."** Erratum slowly offered, thinking about it. **"iT mEANs 'tHREaDS' In jaPANEsE."**

"Shears...Sureddo..." Shears smiled as he tried it out. "Yes...now for a middle name...It should be in Japanese to fit in with the last name."

**"HoW abOUt 'KanaRi'?"** Erratum offered up with a grin. **"IT mEaNS 'PrEtTY'."**

"Erratum! I could not!" Shears shook his head in negative, flushing brightly.

**"yOU'Re riGHt."** Erratum sadly sighed out. **"yOU'Re mORe tHAn pReTTy. PreTTy iS tOO smaLL oF a WoRd tO ExPLaIN yOU. hOw abOUt 'DiBaIN'? yOU aRE DEvINE AfTER aLL."**

Shaking his head, face heating up to dangerous levels, Shears lightly hit Erratum's chest with a giggle. "No, no! Erratum, we must be serious now!"

**"bUt i AM SeRiOUS."** Erratum frowned in confusion. He had really offered up those names for the other, as to him it fit with his enchanting lover.

Sighing with a lovesick smile, Shears tried to think on a name. After a few moments of silence, Shears spoke up. "Erratum...what is the word for 'Fortune' in Japaneses?"

**"uRaNaI."** Erratum stated without pause, blinking down at Shears. **"WhY?"**

"Shears Uranai Sureddo...." Shears lightly said, leaning onto Erratum's chest. "That will be my name. For only fortune's threads could have done this. Letting us meet, fall in love, and to be free together. Only fortune could have made this possible for us my love."

**"yES, OnlY FoRtuNE."** Erratum agreed, letting go of Shears hand to wrap both arms around the other, leaning down to peck Shears's forehead. **"mY EnCHAnTiNG ButtERflY."**

"My Fallen God." Shears whispered, closing his eyes briefly as he tried to calm his SOUL.

Raising a hand, Erratum got to work on the Codes. **"WE haVE nAMEs, NOw WE nEEd pAST aND aGES. i CaN'T pASs foR TOO yOUnG, AS i WiLL haVE TO GiVe mYsElF sOME coLLaGE dEGREE. i RemEmBER ONe oF tHE ChaRAS mEntIONiNG tHAt yOU nEEdEd ONE TO gET A GoOd paYiNG jOB."** Erratum paused, thinking on it before deciding. **"i'LL bE 25. nOt tOO yOUng, noT TOO oLD."**

"I shall be 20 then." Shears chimed in, curling up in Erratum's arm.

**"nOW foR a pAsT..."** Erratum tilted his head. **"WE nEEd To tHinK oNE uP To kEEp oUr sToRy sTRaiGHt..."**

Eventually, they were able to come up with a vague past for the both of them that could work.

Erratum was home-schooled and did online collage, explaining why no one has ever seen or heard of him from the supposed schools he went to. Although, the Codes can mess with a person, making them 'remember' something never happened or someone they have never met if he messed with them enough. By putting these in the Codes, it will make sure the paper work is there for all to see. He went to collage for sewing and other courses to go with it, essentially giving him credits to be a fashion designer and able to sell his clothing, dolls, and other items he can make and form online.

To make his past even deeper, he made sure to put down that his parents are now dead or gone. Parents, not married, 'Mother' left his 'Father' soon after he was born. He picked a random city to be born in, and he found it ended up being one of the more poorer cities, but he didn't mind it. It would explain his scars at the least if it came down to it.

Being vague helped, as the Codes can fill it in or Erratum can come back and mess with it later. And he didn't need to put full details of everything into the Codes, just the main points.

For Shears, he was home schooled as well, but by tutors. Erratum made sure to mess with the Codes carefully, hunting and finding some random tutors in the Codes, to make sure that they 'knew' and 'remembered' Shears if asked about him. But nothing from collage, as Shears would be a bit too young to have a degree or anything from one.

For the family side of things, it was decided that Shears would come from a more richer family, explaining the gold if they ever need to use - not if Erratum could help it. But as most richer families are more in the spotlight, Erratum had to mess with the Codes big time to make it seem like a rich family was there when they were in fact not. At most, it would be a family that was on the richer side, but not one of those families in the limelight. A unknown rich family or upper class family, one that no one has ever heard about or met but was there.

The rest of their past, they would make up as they go as they did not need to enter it into the Codes. Things like how they met do not have to be entered into the Codes.

After that was done, Erratum sneaked into a public bathroom to clean himself up and wrap up his more recent injuries. Then, they went to a shop to sell the gold that Erratum had on him. It was actually more money then they thought they would get. Enough to get them a apartment, furnish it, and pay the bills for a good year.

But that was also factoring in that Erratum planned to steal quite a few things. Like, fabrics, a sewing machine, and other things like that. He didn't want to use Shears gold, he wanted to be the one to take care of Shears as long as he had the means. And stealing was always a means to Erratum.

They stayed at a cheap hotel for two days until they had found a nice apartment that was actually pretty cheap. It was on the edge of the main city and suburbs, a nice location all things considering. One master bedroom, one smaller bedroom, a full bathroom, a open living room and open kitchen connected to the living room, a small washing room and a small coat closet were listed as the main features of the apartment. The reason it was so cheap? Someone was murdered inside the apartment and there had been a big attack on others done by some racists a few years back, but nothing recent.

As Erratum is most likely the most powerful - _physically and magically_ \- in this whole Multiverse, he had no worries. He would _slow-clap_ if someone tried anything on him before brutally murdering them. Straight out slaughtering them if they even thought about trying anything on Shears.

So, that's how, three days after they fell into the new Multiverse, the ended up in their new, empty apartment.

"It is perfect!" Shears clapped his hands with a beam, slowly twirling around in the middle of the living room.

Erratum shut the door, looking at the white walls. His eyes fell to the brown wooden floors. **"oNCE WE paiNt THE waLLS oR aT lEASt pUt SOmE colOR oN iT, tHEn iT'Ll BE pERfEcT."** Erratum sighed, not liking the white surrounding him. Reminded him too much of the Anti-VOID.

"Yes, you are right." Shears lightly huffed once he realized that his lover was right. He did not have to live in white anymore, they could now live in color. "Furniture as well my dear. We will need something to rest on."

**"yOU wILL NeEd fOOD tOo."** Erratum walked into the small kitchen, peeking inside the fridge and cabinets. Of course they were empty. Leaning on the white table tops, Erratum closed his eyes, thinking. **"i ThINk i SaW a MaLL a FEw bloCkS doWN tHE roAD...."**

"Oh! Shall we go then?" Shears excitedly asked, beaming with a bright smile.

**"i ThINk WE haVE tO."** Erratum snorted, walking out of the kitchen. Taking Shears hand in his larger one, he started to lead the smaller one to the front door. **"bUT stAY nEaR ME a AlL tiMEs ShEaRS. i DON't WanT yoU geTTinG huRt."** Erratum cautioned, opening the front door. **"WE DOn'T KnoW a WhoLE lOT aboUt thIS PlaCE."** The Codes could only tell so much after all.

"I shall my dear." Shears promised, walking out of the apartment. Swiftly locking the door with the key, Erratum pocketed the key and escorted Shears down the stairs. The apartment was on the end of the fifth floor, so they were by the stairs. There was a elevator, but it was on the other side of the complex. The apartment had seven floors, and once you walk out the door you are outside. At least the floor from above them covered from the elements whenever the weather will turn. But for now, it was a nice sunny day with a slight breeze, showing that autumn was coming.

Shears held onto Erratum's hand as they walked, looking to all the sights with bright curious eyes. Erratum, who has been on the surface before, just kept his eyes straight. He only glanced around a few times to get a feel to everything, alert for just about anything. He noticed that there were no Monsters around the area they now lived in. Monsters only started showing up the further they walked away from the apartments. Erratum was starting to think he and Shears were living on a 'No Monster's Land' or something. Well, he was most likely the most dangerous Monster living in the Multiverse. Let them try anything if they come after him and Shears for being Monsters.

Both Monster didn't notice - _Shears_ \- or didn't care - _Erratum_ \- the humans looking to them and whispering, or how the further they got from the apartment, some Monsters stared at them.

Erratum glanced to the cars, humming in thought. He would have to get one to be less suspicious. Oh, he could teleport anywhere, but he had Shears to think about now. If it was just him, he could bullshit his way explaining how he got somewhere so fast. Shears, however, could not. Never mind that in long term, it would be helpful to carry things around. A car would be needed then. Good thing he knew how to drive. He didn't know the safely laws, but he knew how to drive many different vehicles. He would look it up later to see what has to be done.

Soon, both got to the Mall. It was four stories high and filled with many stores. There was even a market outside selling fresh food. What food they couldn't find in the store, the market would probably have.

Shears had to use his free hand to cover his gaping mouth once inside the Mall. Everything was bright and sparkling, and as it was early morning, not a lot of people were inside shopping. Erratum let go of Shears's hand to grab a cart, knowing they would need one. Shears just grabbed onto Erratum's coat sleeve then, looking at the large fountain in the middle of the Mall, that could be seen from where they were standing at, in awe.

Going to the map, Erratum looked it over. **"WE shOUlD oRdER tHE bIg iTEmS fiRsT. gET thEm Out OF tHE wAy."**

Shears peeked at the map, before pointing to one store. "Erratum, may we go to this book store?"

**"i DoN't SEE whY nOT."** Erratum shrugged in answer. **"WhAT kINd oF pAinT aRE WE gEttiNG foR tHE WaLLs?"**

Shears pouted in thought. "...Maybe we could mix out colors?" Shears eventually said aloud, looking to Erratum and then down to himself. "N-Not red, but maybe pink and yellow for the bedroom, and blue and green for the living room. Maybe using the left over paint for the bathroom?"

**"THaT'LL woRK."** Erratum agreed, starting to wheel the cart to the first store now that he had the map memorized. He had to say, pink was a calming color to look at. What better place for that color then in their room? **"WE doN'T NEeD tO pAinT tHE smaLL bEdRoOM. NOT whEN iT's GOinG TO bE a WoRK rOOm fiLLEd wiTH coLORfuL FabRiCs alREaDy."**

"Yes!" Shears flushed, just thinking about it all. Here he was, living with his lover. It was all he could ask for. Dreamed about it even, and now it was all coming true. Also, they both would be using the master bedroom, meaning that they would be sharing a bed. Shears could feel his SOUL doing flips, just imagining sleeping in Erratum's strong arms. Although Erratum did not need to sleep, Shears knew that if he asked for it, Erratum would lay with him as he slept.

It made him quietly giggle as he turned pink, just thinking about it all.

Soon, they were in a furniture store, looking at all they had on display. Erratum even found a catalog, telling and showing pictures for everything they had in the store and things they didn't show. After looking at everything, and Shears poking each mattress to see how soft it was, they eventually decided on what they wanted.

A king sized bed and bed frame. The bed frame was made out of a black wood and was curved. Shears thought it would add a bit of pop as they had decided to paint the walls a pink and yellow color. After that, they got a 'L' shape black leather couch for the living room, a basic wooden table and four chair set for the kitchen, a small wooden coffee table, a shoe rack to go by the front door, a work table, a few plastic cabinets, a dresser, a small vanity without the mirror - _and man, did they get some confused looks when Erratum asked if they could get the vanity without the mirror_ -, a basic TV and computer, a stand and table for said TV and computer, and a few other items; such as a padded stool for the vanity, bookshelf, ect.

The workers were happy with how much they sold, but did look alarmed and shocked once Erratum paid off everything right then and there instead of asking for a payment plan. Once the shock wore off slightly, a worker handed over the paper work and told the couple that everything should be delivered within the week. Some items may take longer to come then others.

After that was done, they headed to another store to pick out bedding and a temporary bed to use until the actual bed came in. The bedding was simple to pick out, and Erratum made sure to grab a few different types of blankets for when the weather changes. While the weather may not bother him, Shears can be. The main set was a light yellow color with black and blush pink flowers and other designs on it. Shears somehow found a Japanese bed roll for them to use until the bed was delivered to them. It was a basic thing, but it would work.

Inside the same store, they got the paints needed to paint the apartment, along with the brushes. Pastel pink and yellow for the bedroom, a nice sold blue and green for the rest of the walls they were going to pant in the living room and hallways. Shears also found some rugs to put around the apartment, all in various colors. Erratum had to drag Shears out of the store later on, stating they could always come back or order decorations online later.

Before they went to what seemed to be a kitchen store, they headed into the book store as it was closer.

Erratum glanced to all the books and shelves around them. **"i'LL BE in tHE sEWinG SecTIOn."**

Shears nodded in understanding. He knew that Erratum was only a call away if he needed him. It warmed his SOUL to know that he had such a wonderful protective DateMate. "I will be looking around then." Grabbing a basket that was by the doors, Shears went on his way to look at the books.

Erratum watched him go before pushing the cart to the section of his choosing.

**_-With Shears-_ **

Humming a little song, Shears walked up and down the shelves of books. Stopping once bright colors caught his eyes. Turning his head, he walked closer to the book shelve holding so many colorful covers.

Glancing up, Shears read the sign about the bookshelf. "Manga...?"

With a curious look in his eyes, he softly picked a random book from the shelf in front of him.

Under the shelf was written 'Shoujo Manga'.

"'Fruits Basket'." Shears read the title aloud. Tilting his head, he turned it around, this way and that, before shrugging slightly and opening the so called 'manga'.

**_-With Erratum-_ **

A good fifteen minutes had passed, and Erratum felt it was time to find Shears. He had a few books. One filled with patterns that he wanted to use, another was about all the different types of fabrics around the world and the last one was about the history of fashion and fabrics around the world. The last one was the largest book, Erratum felt like he could use it as a weapon to kill someone it was so weighty. Then again, Erratum could use anything as a weapon. Not heavy at all to him, but he knew others would have issues carrying the book for long periods of time.

It didn't take long to fins Shears, and when he did, Erratum didn't know if he should back away slowly and come back later or to just stand there.

The books shelf in front of Shears was almost empty, books all around the smaller skeleton, basket beyond full, and to make matters even better, Shears looked so torn as he looked to all the books as if he didn't know which ones to put back on the shelf or to take with him.

Looking to the shelves on the other side of where Shears was looking to, Erratum found them to be comics. Glancing up to the signs above them, Erratum snorted. **_'Manga.'_** Erratum didn't know if he should laugh or not. **_'Just like Alphys and a few others.'_**

"Oh, I just can not pick!" Shears huffed, cheeks puffing out as he pouted, looking to one manga to another. "I can not take them all-"

**"WhY NOt?"**

"Erratum!" Shears gasped, just noticing the other skeleton. "Please do not scare me like that." Shears lightly scolded with a pout, trying to hide a smile.

Erratum shook his head, letting go of the cart to walk up to Shears. He glanced to the neat pile of books at Shears feet. **"WHy nOt GEt aLL oF tHEm?"** Erratum asked confused.

"Because it would be too much." Shears lightly explained to the other, glancing down at the pile and then his full basket. "I need to put quite a few back on the shelf, but I seem to be unable to make up my mind on which ones." Shears sadly sighed. These 'Shoujo Mangas' were wonderful. So full of romance and drama! So much color in the expressions and words alone, how they gripped his SOUL as the plot goes on.

There was also the fact that they give him such lovely ideas for how to be a better lover and - _Shears has to blush at this thought_ \- one day, wife.

Frowning at Shears's sad tone, Erratum made up his mind. Glancing around to see no one was near them or able to see them. Erratum flared his magic to mess with all the cameras in the whole Mall for a moment, as to not make anything suspicious. Then, he lightly snapped his fingers to form a portal.

With a jolt, Shears backed away when a portal suddenly formed under the pile of manga's by his feet. Not even a second later, they were gone. Shears's head snapped up to look up at Erratum, in worry and alarm. "Erratum!"

**"WhAT?"** Erratum shrugged, not understanding the big deal. **"yOU WanTED tHEm, SO i gOt THEm FoR yOU."** Seeing Shears's pout not changing, Erratum glanced down. **"i juSt WantEd yOU tO bE hapPY...."**

With that, all of Shears's worry went away. His lover was just too sweet for him. "I am always happy when I am with you my lover." Shears giggled out, face slightly flushed as he walked up to Erratum. Leaning on the taller, Shears smiled up at his lover, making said lover smile back. "But there is no need to take those books. I do not mind taking items that we will need to live and survive, I also understand taking when no one will sell to you. Yet now we have money, so there is no need for you to do so." Shears sighed, raising a hand to tug on Erratum's scarf. "I worry that one day you will get in trouble for taking, that you will get caught."

With a sigh, Erratum let the cameras go back to normal. Not that anyone would notice anything wrong with the cameras in the first place. **"i'M soRRy. i WiLL TRY tO bE mORE caREfUL WhEN...'TakING' WhaT iS NEEdEd."** Erratum could not promise not to steal at all, or even just to quit his habit one day. The glitch has stolen for as long as he can remember, he couldn't stop as he didn't see the issue with stealing and never would. Shears knew this, and was just happy that Erratum was willing to do this much. The smaller skeleton had hope that one day Erratum wouldn't have to steal for them at all, but he knew it would be a long day away as they were just starting out in this Multiverse.

"That is all I can ask for." Shears smiled gently. Straightening up off of Erratum, Shears looked back to his basket. "Now, let us go pay for what we have."

Stopping for a few more books - _Shears saw some interesting cookbooks that he wanted_ \- they went on their way to pay. After paying and putting the bags inside the cart, they went to what they deemed the kitchen store, just to grab the bare essentials for now. They could buy the rest online or come back later.

Although, while Shears was looking at all the different plates, Erratum made sure to grab more then one set of silverware along with plastic eating utensils. There was a good chance he was going to forget his own strength, might as well stock up now.

Once that was done, and their cart looking to be over filled, all that was left to get was some easy food. Instant foods to easy to make foods were easy to find and grab. They also got some cleaning supplies and personal hygiene items. Although Erratum did ask about them all, giving Shears a slight panic attack as Erratum had no idea what a tub was. The shorter promised to explain such things later.

With all that done and gone, it was way later in the day. People and Monsters alike filling up the Mall. It took some time, but they found a quiet place where no one was around to watch them or see them. Making a portal, Erratum put most of the bags into it, transforming them to their apartment. He kept some bags with him as to not seem suspicious. Staying this long in the Mall meant buying at least one thing after all.

With three big and heavy bags on one arm, Erratum escorted Shears out of the Mall to the Market outside. They ended up buying a few things, but left soon.

When they got back to the apartment, the moved the bags were they were needed. While Shears worked on putting the food and more of the kitchen items away, Erratum set off to put the books off to the side of the living room and set up the roll out bed in their room for now. They then got together to talk about where what would go from now on.

Then, just before it was time to go to bed, Erratum set off to steal from other countries pretty much. He got fabrics and a sewing machine. He figured he could form the rest if need be, but it was always good to have some things on hand to make things easier. Before he could get more though, Shears was able to convince him to lay with him while he slept.

So, there he was. Curled around Shears and holding him close. Back to chest. Protectively as if to be the smaller's shield against all things that could try and touch him. It was quiet, sounds of cars the only thing that could be slightly heard from outside. Feeling Shears's SOUL was a comfort, mind wondering to all different places and routs as to how this new life can and will go.

It was honestly a surprise when Erratum woke up the next morning. He didn't even know when he fell asleep. No nightmares had taken over his dreams. It was nice...so, so nice.

Feeling Shears shift in his arms, Erratum was brought back to the present. Moving a bit, Erratum leaned down to kiss Shears's bear shoulder that was peeking out from his green T-shirt. The glitch lightly kissed the magenta strings on the other.

"E-Erratum!" Shears's blush overtook his whole face.

Erratum hummed in reply, giving one last kiss, before lifting back up his head. Loosening his hold on Shears, he let the other turn around so now that they laid down, facing one another. Erratum couldn't help but chuckle at Shears's pout directed at him, face full of pink.

**"GoOD moRninG My EnchANTINg bUTTeRflY."** Erratum smiled, raising one hand to cup Shears's cheek. Rubbing a thumb on the stitching on the other's face. **"i lOvE yOU."**

Quickly loosing his pout, Shears bashfully smiled back at his lover. He never could stay mad at the other. Not when he wasn't truly mad, and not when Erratum smiled at him like that. Telling him such sweet words. It did nothing to calm his blush, but that didn't matter. "Good morning my Fallen God. I love you as well, my dear Error."

Neither wanted to get. Just wanting to hold onto one another for as long as they could. It was mind blowing that they could do this. Without fear to boot.

No more worrying about Fate.

No more worrying about Ink.

No more of Erratum having to go out destroying AU's.

Just themselves and this new life that they can build together.

It was the start of a new life for them, one that they fully intended to see through. One that they would protect with everything they had. Especially when it meant having the freedom to be safe in their love. It was a start of a chapter that would turn into a series of books.

Two days later, another chapter of their life would start when someone knocked on their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!
> 
> This was mostly a introduction to the whole story for this version. I wanted to show a slice of their life before I got into the plot more. The next part will have Flaw and Shears meeting Gina Berry and setting off everything that makes Erratum become a sewing teacher.
> 
> I love DoubleStrings so much! I love doing the fluffy scenes with them. I am loving it! I can't wait to also write some Jealous!Shears in here. Shears will notice Nightmare's feelings and won't like that.
> 
> Cue Shears making a packed lunch to take to Flaw everyday, watching out now that a predator was in his lovers work space. Lol, Flaw wouldn't even notice, just busying eating and being flattered that Shears even made him something. Poor Nightmare.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did making it.


	3. A New Soul - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twisted!Error - Glitchy walks out of the portal, and instead of ending up in Snowdin of a random AU, ends up in Nerd And Jock Multiverse.
> 
> Pairing: Undecided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/6OmbjjWVhko
> 
> I do not own the song or video, they belong to their respectful owners. I just think this fits with Glitchy, no matter where he lands. He really is a clean slate no matter how you look at it. A very adorable one~
> 
> Time for some Glitchy~! In Nerd and Jock, it will be different, just saying.
> 
> Oh, it would be so, so different with Glitchy instead of Erratum! Like, WAY different than 'Mr. Erratum'. Glitchy would never become the sewing teacher, or a teacher at all. But there would be some similarities. Can anyone say "Over-protective students"? More so than with Mr. Erratum, as Glitchy doesn't look like he can kill a man with a look and get away with it with even if there were witnesses. Sure, Glitchy could make someone die of cuteness with a look, but not fear.
> 
> It's not like anyone knows, much less Glitchy himself, that Glitchy has the power to destroy whole universes if he put his mind to it.
> 
> Glitchy is called "Error" at the start, but it will change to "Glitchy" later on as there is already a Error - not that Glitchy knows that. You'll understand once you start reading. But I wanted to put this out now so no one is confused.
> 
> There is going to be some legal stuff in here, but I in no way think it is or know if it is right. Most likely not, but I am doing it for the plot of the story. So, don't get angry for that please.
> 
> I am going to have way too much fun with this....Like, I think I need professional help, but I refuse to get it if it means doing this! I can't stop smiling and laughing, I'm going slap happy! #NO-REGRETS!

Error blinked, confusion turning into delight. Eyes sparkling, the glitch took in all the new sounds. All the new smells, the sights. The new everything.

The shinning things above him made Error's eyes sparkle in the same way. The big glowing, the biggest glowing thing, shinned gently down on him. It made him want to...want to do something. Take it in his arms, for some reason Error felt like that. Shaking his head, Error started his new exploration.

And with no mean Voices to scream at him! Just the thought of that alone made Error skip.

New colors of all kinds surrounded him, making him beam as he walked. With no destination in mind, the skeleton just kept walking. Other people were out, yet stayed away from the wondering skeleton. Error's mind too busy buzzing to go and talk to anyone of them. He was too busy trying to figure out what everything was.

Eventually, Error found a place that smelled nice. It was surrounded by weird cold and sturdy things, but had a big opening Error could walk in. People walked around, some holdings hands and others talking to one another. With wonder in his eyes, he watched them all. He watched two people sit on something, talking, before getting up and leaving.

Rushing to where they had sat before, Error poked it. It was...hard. Cold and not at all soft. Circling around it, Error gaped in awe and wonder, trying to figure out just what this thing was. Humming, Error decided to try what those others did. First, he lifted a leg on the thing, but frowned when he realized that he was doing it wrong.

It took a few tries, but eventually Error was sitting on the thing like the others were. It was hard and not comfy, but Error was proud. Blinking, Error found someone staring at him. It was another person, carrying some white things. White. Error frowned at the color. He didn't like white, it reminded him of the White Room. The person smiled at him and waved, making Error look confused.

Glancing to his hand, he looked back to the waving hand. It took a bit, but eventually, Error lifted his hand, and moved it side to side.... _backwards_. The back of his hand facing the stranger with his palm facing him.

The person blinked, but still smiled as they walked up to him. Error tilted his head, wondering what they wanted....maybe they wanted to sit on the things too?

It was late at night by the time Gina Berry finished her shopping, having just gotten back in the city later that day. After finding out her neighbor was murdered by his third wife after she found out about the other four wives, Berry decided that the day was best spent outside. She just never thought she would be out this late.

Deciding to go through the park to get to her apartment quicker, she did a double take at finding a Monster. A glitching, skeleton Monster. No many Monsters lived near the area anymore. Not after that that racist group dusted a few Monster children and threw their dust in other Monster's faces. While the group is gone and it happened a few years ago, not many Monsters wanted to live, let alone be in the area.

 _'What...What is he doing?'_ Gina frowned in concern. The skeleton Monster was a few inches shorter than her, and looked to be young. How young, it was hard to tell. But knowing that a teen could be out alone at this time was worrying. And that's not counting that the skeleton was playing around with a bench like he had never seen one before.

Watching as the skeleton tried to figure out how to sit down cemented to Berry was something wrong. Either this skeleton was on something, or something was just plain wrong. Sure, it was adorable in a way. Like watching a child trying to figure out something, yet it was wrong. This skeleton looked old enough to know how to at least sit down if not know what a bench was.

Finally, the dark skeleton got it right. Then, he looked up, giving Gina a full view of his face.

'Innocent.' That was the first thought that came to mind. Wide bright pinpricks of multicolored eyes in red eye sockets set in a dark skull stared right back. They shinned like the stars, filled with wonder and awe as if seeing the world for the first time. What looked to be tears marks where on his face, adding in a tragic touch. It was like he cried for so long it stained his face.

Being polite, Gina waved and smiled.

The skeleton blinked, glancing at his own hand and her's in confusion. Then, he lifted up, backside facing her, and moved his whole arm in a slanted side to side motion. Looking proud while it was going on.

Enough was enough, time to get some answers before her worry gets anymore high. Hopefully it was just a lost teen or young adult that looks young, not something more darker.

So, Gina smiled and headed to the smaller glitching skeleton.

"Hello, dear." Gina smiled gently down at the sitting skeleton. "If you don't mind me asking, I wanted to know what you were doing out so late?"

 ** _'Late? Dear?'_** Error frowned in thought, not understanding. All he could figure out was that the person was asking what he was doing. She even said so! **"i'M siTTIng ON thIS thING!"** Error brightly told the person, pointing to the cold thing he was sitting on. **"iS thAT whY yOU camE oVeER? yOU WanTEd TO SiT DOWN oN tHIS thING ToO?"**

"'Thing'?....Do you mean the bench?" Gina asked softly, pointing to said bench. The skeleton blinked in confusion, before brightening up.

 **"bEnCH? thAT'S WhaT IT'S CalLED?"** Error looked down at this so called 'bench' that he was sitting on. This person must know a lot! Maybe she even knows about all the colors surrounding him. **"WhAT ColOR iS THiS 'bEncH'?"**

"....Grey, as it is concrete." Gina slowly answered, looking the skeleton up and down. Was this skeleton colored-blind? "My name is Gina Berry, it's nice to meet you. What is your name?"

Error frowned, wanting to ask more questions on the colors. Besides, he didn't really have a name. Only what the Voices called him, and that changed on how they were feeling. **"i WaS callEd 'miStaKE' By thEm."** Error pouted, trying to think on all the things the Voices called him. He only thought himself as 'Error' because it was the one word they called him most. He didn't notice Gina's paling face. **"ThEY moSTlY caLLEd ME ErRoR thOUGh!"**

".....I see. We'll, why don't you tell me where your home is?" Gina could feel her core shake, not liking where this was going. "I'll walk you home....and have a few words with your parents." Really, she wanted to do more then have words with them. Who lets their kid, as this Monster in front of her had to be a teen at the most if not a child, out at this time of night and calls them a 'Error', which is just another word for 'Mistake', so much that he thinks that is his name. No, Gina retracts that, the one in front of her doesn't seem to know what a name is.

 **"....WhaTS a 'HOMe' aND 'paREntS'?"** The Monster in front of her eventually asked. Confusion and befuddlement written all over his face. 

Now, Gina used to be a sewing and Home Ec teacher before she retired. Key word; Teacher. Being a teacher taught her how to spot lies and false tales. The Monster in front of her? The dark, multicolored skeleton that was looking up at her with wide innocent eyes? Yeah, no. He wasn't telling a single lie. He honestly had no idea what were parents or a home was. Before she had been a teacher, Gina had to take several classes on abuse and how to spot them all. In fact, she had to take them every year until she retired, as times do change.

This whole picture that is forming in her mind and how the Monster is reacting to her questions is screaming 'ABUSE!' at her. Either that, or he has a extreme case of amnesia. And as the other has no head wounds from what she can see, and he doesn't smell off crossing off questionable substances, that means something darker is going on.

Trying to think, Gina fired off questions before she even knew what she was doing. "What about 'Them'? The ones who called you...'Error'? Where are they? Where were you before you came here?" Biting her lip to stop herself, she paid close attention and prayed that she was wrong.

 **"thE vOIcEs!"** Error frowned, twitching and glitching. Glancing around as if to hear their screaming once more. **"thEm aRE thE voiCEs. i WaS iN thE whITE rOOm WiTH tHEM scREamING aT mE....BuT i GoT ouT!"** Error grinned at this, clapping his hands in excitement. **"i nEvER lEfT thE whiTE rOOm bEfoRE. i WaNNa kNOW ALl thE colORs tHErE ARE!"** Error cooed out, eyes shinning at the though of knowing all the colors. Maybe he might even get to have more colors for himself. He had seen other people with colors on, so many different ones. He wanted new colors.

 ** _'Ohh~! New colors, everyday! I wanna change colors everyday!'_** Error tugged at his hood, imaging the color on it changing to other ones.

It's times like these that Gina wishes she didn't enjoy taking walks. She could have took her car and got some groceries instead of walking even if it is only a short distance from her home. If it came down to it, she could have ran over these people and call it self defense. Playing up the old, weakening woman card if anything where to happen. She's sure that she could get away with it too, she took acting classes in school and still remembers them well.

Shaking off her personal desires - _that might turn into reality if there are no options... Or if she ever found out who they were and happened to just run them over. Whatever happened first._ \- Gina knew what she had to do.

Taking in a deep breath, Gina smiled sweetly at the sitting Monster. "Well, how about you come with me for right now? You need to have a home, you can't stay here forever. We'll go to the police station and see if we can't find you one or get started on finding you one."

Error blinked, having no idea what Gina was talking about - _said woman could see this, making her hurt inside_ \- but just smiled and rolled with it. **"CaN yOU anSwER mY QuEsTiONs tHEn?"**

"I'll answer them on the way there." Gina promised with a sad smile. "Any question you have, just ask me. I'll try to answer as many as I can to the best of my abilities."

That was all Error needed.

Hopping off the bench, Error bright grinned at the taller person. **"okAY!"**

Gina smiled as she lead the skeleton to the station. Luckily, the station was only a few blocks away from the park.

At least she had some food in her bags, she had a feeling this was going to take a long time to get sorted out....

**_-Three Hours Later-_ **

"So, lets put everything together?" A man in a police uniform - _brown hair cut short with blue eyes_ \- ask the other people around him. "John, you start. You talked to the woman?"

"Yeah, Gina Berry." John - _another officer, blond hair with brown eyes_ \- nodded. "She was brutally honest, if nothing else. I also think she is low-key planning to committing murder too, by the look in her eyes. But I have a feeling that it either won't happen or we won't be able to find out if it was her or not." John lightly joked before a frown overtook his face. "Ms. Berry stated that she had just come back from out from town and was just on her way back from getting a few groceries to tied her over until she could make a list of everything she needed. She happened to pass by the skeleton Monster. She stated that she was worried for someone who looked to be so young out and about at such a late time. After asking some questions - which are recorded - Ms. Berry felt it was time to take some steps and proceeded to the station after convincing the skeleton Monster to come with her." John sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Really, Drake, it wasn't convincing. Skeleton Monster didn't even know what she meant and just went with it all."

The first man that spoke, Drake, just glanced to the woman in nice suit. "Lucy, as apart of social services, you talked to Skeleton Monster? Did the doctor we call say anything?"

"Yes, and it was decided by him that he wanted to go by 'Glitchy'." Lucy - _a woman with bright red hair and hazel eyes_ \- gave a small smile, recalling how that happened. "After one of the other officers had asked "You're really glitchy, does that hurt you?" in worry, Glitchy had decided that he wanted to be called that from now on. We checked the glitching too, but a more through medical examination will be needed to see why exactly he is glitchy and if it is pixlexia. But I am almost certain it is, with his voice and appearance glitching like it, which means it shouldn't hurt unless the glitching got more out of control."

"Well, it's better than 'Error' or 'Mistake'..." Another officer, a lion Monster - _called Leon_ \- muttered at the end of the table.

"After talking to Glitchy, I have found some distributing evidence that points to all kinds of abuse if not outright torture." Lucy's face went grim, making the other officers in the room straighten. "From what I can gather, he has been trapped in what he calls 'White Room' for his whole life. Nothing but white surrounding him, never knowing what time it is or leaving said room. Not even to eat.... He doesn't know what food even is. Hell, he doesn't know what anything is." Lucy whispered the last part, eyes watering. No matter how many cases she does, it never gets better.

Clearing her throat, Lucy straightened and continued. "After asking some questions, it seems that he was screamed at by what he calls 'The Voices'. They mentally, emotionally, verbally and even physically abused him by convincing him to hurt himself."

"And he never saw 'The Voices'?" Drake asked with a face that might as well been made out of stone.

"No. Glitchy just told me that they screamed at him. He never saw them." Lucy confirmed. "Things that 'The Voices' told him are written in the file..... They're not pretty."

"Leon, any progress on finding any papers on Glitchy? Anything mentioning a missing skeleton Monster?"

Leon sadly shook his head. "No, nothing. No is reported missing, and his magic is very....weird." Leon frowned, thinking about it. "Our scientists can't make it out. But it doesn't seem like it's harming him, so...."

"Great, might as well put illegal experimentation in his files too while we're at it." John groaned, rubbing his head. "'The Voices' might have done something to him without his knowing too."

"And we couldn't find a birth certificate either..." Drake groaned out himself before gathering himself together, waving Lucy to go on. "What else did you find out, Lucy? What did the doctor say?"

"Well, I can say for certain that Glitchy has Leukophobia." Lucy sighed out, wanting to just cry. The only reason she had this job was because she loved helping children. But it never got easier when faced with the harsh reality of what happens to all kinds of children everyday. "But, it is manageable. I had given him a white bear, he refused to touch it or even look at it besides from some fearful glances. Then, I had tied a pink bow around it's neck. Glitchy then took the bear and was able to face it without much fear. As long as it has even a little bit of color on it, Glitchy is fine with white because he unconsciously focuses on the color, not the shade of white. He might also have monophobia, as he did not want to be left alone at all, but it is only a assumption right now."

"Only those phobias?" Leon couldn't help but ask. He thought with everything that had happened, Glitchy would be worse off. But then again, if Glitchy didn't know what anything is, then how can he fear it?

Lucy nodded. "The Doctor, Dr. Bright, came in and had done a few tests with Glitchy. More extensive tests are needed, but Dr. Bright strongly thinks that Glitchy has Asperger's Syndrome or at the very least, somewhere on the autistic spectrum. With the color obsession Glitchy has, as well as everything else, I strongly think that is Asperger syndrome."

"But no injuries?" Drake asked after a moment of taking in all the information. "No bleeding or hidden wounds?"

"Some old scars that may or may not heal with time. There are some scars on his upper arms that look like biting marks. Glitchy admitted to chewing on his arms until they start to 'gush out weird stuff' because 'The Voices told me I might escape if I chewed my arm off.'"

"Son of a bitch..." John muttered out. Leon hummed in agreement, brows frowned in thought.

"But this still doesn't answer why we can't find him in the system... there has to be at least on doctor visit for the birth..." Drake mused, eyes darkened in thought. Leon shifted, before speaking up, slowly stating his words.

"What....What if we are looking at this at the wrong angle." Leon's eyes were slowly getting wide in horrified realization. "We've been thinking that some assholes have gave birth or take some kid as a child. Anyone of those options would leave some type of paper trail. But, what if it's the first one, and they didn't go to a hospital to give birth." Leon looked to his co-workers with horror painted on his face. "Maybe they even hid the pregnancy. No one would know about the kid, no one would think to ask about the kid if something were to happen. Just think, they have the perfect victim then. No kid, no eyes on said kid if they look off or say something off. Hell, this might even be a hate crime too with the kid having Asperger's Syndrome and Pixlexia."

"Oh God." Lucy breathed out, hands coming to cover her mouth. "No one would think to report them. With everyone thinking they don't have a child, why would anyone think to call them up on child abuse if they acted normal with other children and didn't have one themselves?"

"And that's not counting what they did to him without his knowledge. We might be looking at some kind of criminal underground or a underground lab of some kind if there is illegal experimentation." John pointed out, face cold and eyes hard. "To get DNA, we'd need to get to the marrow. And the only way to do that is by breaking one of his bones. It's not worth the chance, not when it is most likely that his blood has been tampered with like his magic is."

"This is all assumptions and speculations." Drake reminded them, but he was starting to believe it himself with everything in front of him. "For now, we have to find Glitchy a place to stay."

"Ms. Berry offered up her home, even to adopt him." John's face softened a little while he said this. "I know that Glitchy should immediately go to a foster home or even the hospital, but I think we should make a exception here.... We'll still do everything else right of course, checking the house and making sure she gets the paperwork done...but I really don't think we should separate them."

"I agree with John. It might set Glitchy off." Lucy agreed with a nod. "A foster home, the system itself, would not be good for Glitchy's mental health. Better to have him stay with someone who is planning to adopt him then off to a home where he will be shuffled around."

Just because she worked in social services, did not mean she agreed with the system.

"It will also help us keep a eye on him." Leon added in helpfully. "In the system, he would be shuffled around and moved around constantly. If something the case were to happen and we need to talk or get to Glitchy, we know where he is."

Drake took in a deep breath, looking at everyone, before letting the breath out slowly.

**_-One Hour Later-_ **

"Glitchy Err Berry." Gina softly whispered, tracing the name written on the paper. the official document stated and shows that she was the guardian to the skeleton Monster she had found at the park. Sure, there were a ton of legal to get through still as well as medical visits needed to get to, but Glitchy was as good as her's.

While she is much too old to be a Mother, she always had wanted to be a Grandmother.

 **"GrAnNy?"** Gina brightened, turning her head with a grin. Glitchy stood there, a brightly colored blanket wrapped around him like a cape. One of the Officers had given it to him while Gina had explained everything to Glitchy, and told him to call her 'Granny' or 'Granny G'. **"aRE wE staYinG hERE?"**

"No, Glitchy, this is the police station. I have a different home. It's smaller, but it works." Gina lightly explained, a thoughtful smile on her face. "Although...I guess I should look into getting a bigger place now..."

The only reason she had a apartment and not a house was because she didn't need much room. But with a teen - _the doctors can't guess his age, so they guess he is a teen, about fourteen or fifteen years of age. Gina decided to go with 14, to make things easier._ \- living with her, she knew she was going to need more room. Her only free room was a work space for her sewing and storage for everything else. And a yard filled with colorful flowers would be best, giving Glitchy some much needed air with some color to it.

Glancing to Glitchy, who was rubbing the soft blanket and cooing at the colors, Gina felt so right in making her choice to take in the skeleton Monster. Most would have just got him to the police station and let that be that. Yet, walking to the station, looking at his wonder filled eyes as he took in the world for the first time like a newborn baby... Gina couldn't leave him. Maybe it was selfish on her part, but she found she had fallen in love with the young skeleton; Seeing him as the son that she never had before as she lightly answered his questions like one would do to a child. While she is too old to be a Mother, a Grandmother can work just as well.

Glitchy needed love, attention, protection and so much more. He needed to see how life worked and understand so much. Heck, he needed to be guided through how to eat and how to do the most basic of things. Gina looked forward to it though. loving, guiding a child to a better future no matter what age they are.... Isn't that what a Mother does? A good one at least? There might be harsh roads and bumpy rides, but at the end, everything will be fine. If it isn't fine, then it's not the end yet.

 _'Glitchy Err Berry.'_ Gina hummed, thinking of the name Glitchy picked out for himself, 'Err' because it sounded like 'Error' without being 'Error', 'Glitchy' because he liked the sound of it, and 'Berry' because _'"It's the same as your's!"'_. Glitchy was a new soul, much like a newborn baby in so many ways.

It was Gina's job, duty, honor, and downright pleasure to take care and love Glitchy in place of those horrible 'Voices'. She only hopped that she would do a good job and not fail him.

**"GraNNy! GrAnNy! WhaT'S thAT ColOR?"**

"That's pink, Glitchy. A soft carnation pink." Gina lightly smiled, feeling warm. At the very least, her fashion design degree would be useful now. Studying all those colors, the woman knew it would come in handy one day. Just never thought it would for her skeleton Monster grandson that she adopted, who used to be a abuse victim.

But, that's destiny for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Speculation is running wild about Glitchy. While no one knows it, Glitchy is a God of Destruction and a Destroyer. With magic being different in Nerd and Jock than Glitchy's Multiverse, Glitchy's magic would look very off and maybe even tampered with in certain situations. Only a little magic is in this multiverse, enough for some moves but not enough to pull out Gaster Blasters or the more powerful magical attacks.
> 
> I have no idea how social services are ran, nor how everything else would go. Look it up if you need information, do not take my story with seriousness in that regard.
> 
> It was only after making Glitchy did I realize that he or seemed like he had Asperger's Syndrome after someone mentioned it. I looked it up, and it really does fit in with Glitchy. If he was in a place like Nerd And Jock, he would be diagnosed with it and after looking it up, I'm pretty sure he has it. Like, when I read that comment, I felt like a parent myself as I went to look up everything about it and found out my kid most likely has it.
> 
> But that's fine. Glitchy is perfect the way he is, Syndrome or not. If he has it, then he has it. He's still the same as always, he just has a name and title to go with it.
> 
> In any case, because of this, Glitchy would be put in a certain type of class. Special Education, or Special Ed. It's fine that he is in there, as he would honestly need to be in there. There is no way that Glitchy could or would be in normal classes. Even without Asperger's Syndrome, Glitchy has other issues that come from the 'White Room' and Voices, not knowing a whole lot and most likely having some types of learning disabilities and such that haven't been diagnosed yet. If not a whole mess of other issues/reasons now that I am thinking about... Like, a type of pixlexia may be considered a disorder or disability. Don't know, but I could see that now that I'm thinking about it....I'm going to use it.
> 
> Really, all my versions of Error have issues. Some more serious than others and all at varying levels with each one. Like, Erratum himself alone would make the best councilor or psychiatrist in the world weep and have no idea how to help him.
> 
> So, for the class, as there is no Special Ed class from what I can see, I turned what used to be his bitties - my OCs - in/from 'Twisted', into students for the Special Ed class as we never seen one in Nerd And Jock. In fact, I'm pretty sure I am the first one to do this. Realistically, there would be a class like this, and Glitchy would be in it no matter how you look at it - unless he was home-schooled. So, I made one for the purpose of the story.
> 
> Please know that I am in no way making fun of these disorders or disabilities. I, myself, have dyslexia - which is counted and is a learning disability - and I have tried to research as much as I can about every single one that I am going to use. I might get things wrong or exaggerate on accident, for that, I am sorry.
> 
> So, here are Glitchy's classmates!
> 
> Azure W.(Waters) Starline; Has Narcolepsy - extreme drowsiness and falling asleep at random times with no warning, having no choice in the matter when they fall asleep during those times-.
> 
> Rose C.(Crescent) Thorns; Is on the autism spectrum and has social-anxiety.
> 
> Ruby N.(Novella) Thorns; Has learning disorders;- Dyscalculia - affects a persons ability to understand numbers and learn math facts -, Dysgraphia - a disability that affects how a person writes and their fine motor skills - and Dyslexia - Affects reading and language-based processing skills. -. He also has some behavioral problems/issues. Meaning, he has gotten violent and been in fights as well.
> 
> Azure and Ruby both were held back a grade, making them in Glitchy's grade even though they are older. 
> 
> Rose and Ruby are brothers, with them being a year apart in age, but not related to the Fell brothers in any way.
> 
> And of course, Toriel is the teacher for this class. No one could be better in my mind. I think in the comics, she was the General Teacher or something like that, maybe for the younger years. But, in this, I made her the Special Ed Teacher.
> 
> Bullying will happen in this story as well. Teens are known to bully those that are different and Glitchy is beyond different. I wouldn't worry too much though, Glitchy will have his protection squad - almost the whole school, let's be honest here. He's like the baby brother and ultimate Waifu - to be there for him. But these things do happen, so it's going to be in the story. Sometimes, people are assholes just be mean, other times they don't know any different or there is something wrong; In their life or was taught wrong.
> 
> Just because I made one version of Error fall into a certain world, does not mean I won't do it for other versions. Like this for example; Just because Flaw and Shears fell and landed in NaJ, doesn't mean I won't make Glitchy do the same.


End file.
